


Triumvirate

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Triumvirate

Everyone thinks they're off in Hogsmeade.

Everyone is wrong.

They're here, in Ron and Harry's room, huddled under the invisibility cloak that seemed large enough for all of them and more when Harry first received it, but now seems too small, too confining. Harry's in the front, Hermione behind him, Ron behind her. Their breathing seems too loud, too fast.

The door swings open and McGonagall's nose twitches slightly as she looks around the room. Her eyes barely glance over them and it takes everything to keep from breathing a sigh of relief, even after the door has closed behind her.

By a prearranged plan, they still don't move, waiting another ten minutes more. It's interminably long, the seconds dragging by in hours that refuse to end. Ron shifts behind Hermione, his hand brushing her skirt. She bites her lip, trying to keep the surprised gasp from slipping out into the quiet. Harry reaches back and touches her hand, squeezing it slightly, offering encouragement.

Ron's breath stirs her hair beside her ear. "Time."

They all breathe finally as Harry strips the cloak off of them, slipping it into his trunk in the darkness. Hermione looks around the room and then at the door, the soft light from the hallway slipping in beneath it. "Candle?"

Harry shakes his head and shrugs, offering no other answer.

Ron shuffles from foot to foot, obviously nervous, uncomfortable. "What if…"

Harry shakes his head again, biting his lower lip. Hermione watches him with intent eyes, only glancing away long enough to see Ron doing the same. She doesn't make a sound as she moves, as quiet as Crookshanks stalking a mouse. She's at Harry's side before he notices, her fingers light on his cheek as she turns his face toward hers and kisses him, pulling back almost immediately, more breathless than before.

Harry stands still for a moment then wraps his hand around the back of her neck, pressing her hair to her skin as he pulls her closer, his mouth open on hers. Silence greets him as she merely opens her own lips to his, inviting his tongue inside.

The desire to close his eyes threatens to overwhelm Harry, but he forces his gaze to Ron, watching the redhead just as closely as he'd been watched. Ron's blue eyes are unreadable, focused somewhere that would be between Harry and Hermione were there any distance separating them.

He gives in finally, closing his eyes as Hermione's hand lights on his chest, curling into the thick wool of his robe, her mouth opening wider, his tongue teasing over hers, tangling with it. He can taste the library in her kiss, the Restricted Section, dark and mysterious and knowing far too much. He makes a sound and she starts, their bodies colliding with the movement.

There's air between them as she gasps, pulling away from his kiss. He wants to protest, unable to as a firm hand turns his head; smooth, surprisingly soft lips find his. Ron is taller and Harry has to look up to him, tilt his head back and surrender. Ron doesn't tease or give and take like Hermione. He thrusts and possesses, the sweet sugar quill sweep of his tongue intoxicating but no less frightening.

Hermione watches them, her knowing eyes bright with emotion. The fingers of one hand are trapped between Harry and Ron as they press closer and their raspy breathing fills her ears as their bodies touch. Her other hand unfastens the clasp of her robe and she lets it fall to the ground, the quiet sound of fabric falling on stone breaking Harry and Ron apart.

Ron's eyes don't even meet hers before they sweep down her body. He pauses briefly at her breasts; smiling just enough to let her know that he's seen her nipples harden, tighten beneath his stare. He licks his lips predatorily as his eyes continue down then make their way back up again. Harry stands beside him, holding Hermione's gaze. His glasses make his eyes invisible to her but she can feel them locked on her, watching the pulse beating at the base of her throat.

She shivers slightly and loosens her tie. Her pulse pounds harder as the silk falls away through her fingers, as she lets it drop to the floor with her robe. She's not wearing her vest despite the cold October air outside, and the thin cotton does nothing to hide her arousal. Ron and Harry are both staring at her breasts now, watching as the buttons slip free, as the shirt falls away, exposing the fragile lace of her bra.

Harry's hand reaches out, touches the pebbled nipple through the nearly sheer fabric, his thumb sweeping over the hard tip. Hermione inhales sharply, trembling, letting the shirt slip off her arms. His thumb is barely moving, barely grazing across the small surface, brushing it with just enough pressure to set her nerve endings on fire. She's hardly aware that she's shaking, her entire world focused on Harry's thumb.

Ron's sudden movement startles them both. Harry pulls his hand back and Hermione bites her lip to keep from crying out as every cold draft in the castle seems to circle around her. It's replaced quickly, chased away by the oppressive heat that closes in as Ron discards his robe and tie, not bothering to do more than unbutton the top button of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

His bare chest draws a thick breath from Hermione and she moves to him instinctively, letting him take her in his arms. His skin is hot against hers, blood pounding through both of their veins, sparking against their skin in small fires of need. Her breasts press against his strong chest, his muscled arms wrapped around her. He buries his face against her neck, his teeth nipping the taut skin there. Hermione's cry is lost against his chest, her mouth and tongue tasting sweat on his flesh.

Ron lifts his head, his vision blurred by the mass of her hair. He pulls it back with the hand around her neck, offering the pale column to Harry. His eyes are locked on his best friend's, his lips parted, swollen and pink. Hermione's neck glistens in what little light pervades the room, the stain of Ron's bite rising darkly on it. Harry steps forward and bends his head, pressing a soft kiss to the same spot before sucking on her skin as she moans again, her hips rolling into Ron's before rocking back against him.

Harry slides his hands around Hermione's waist, lifting them to caress the soft mounds of her breasts, his movements brushing them against Ron's chest. Ron is kissing her, capturing her soft whimpers of pleasure with his tongue and swallowing them whole.

Hermione breaks the kiss and breathes, the sound hitching, catching on another echo of pleasure. Ron's hands are covering Harry's, guiding them over Hermione's breasts, the pressure increasing as he squeezes gently. Harry moans in response, pushing closer to Hermione, his mouth seeking Ron's over her shoulder.

Trapped between them, Hermione shivers, letting her hands slide over Ron's chest to his waist, slipping into the belt loops of his jeans. Ron growls, the sound like a purr in her ear. Turning her head slightly, barely shifting her position, she watches Ron and Harry kiss, speaks just loud enough for the three of them to hear. "Harry's still dressed."

Ron doesn't stop kissing Harry, simply releases Hermione so she can turn, unclasp Harry's robe as he's helpless. The black fabric slips easily off his shoulders and she undoes his tie, unbuttoning buttons with her fingers as her lips trace their path, leaving warm kisses that threaten to distract him from the thick, heady feeling of Ron sucking hard on his tongue.

Her fingers don't pause as she pulls the front of his shirt free of his slacks and finishes her task, leaving the white material lying against his black pants as she undoes his belt and slips the hard pin free of the leather.

Harry gasps and pulls away from Ron, his glasses askew, his voice trembling. "'Mione…"

"Shh," she whispers as she slides the zipper down, slowly sinking to her knees. Her breath is warm on the cotton of his boxers as she admonishes him again, her fingers sliding beneath the elastic waistband, easing it over Harry's erection. Her lips brush the head of his cock, parted slightly as she whispers once more. "Shh."

Hermione swallows his cock, taking it into her mouth in one easy movement as Ron captures Harry's mouth again, tasting his hot, panting breath. Hermione's on the floor between them, the slow, steady movement of her mouth, of her head bringing her in constant contact with Ron, his own erection warm behind her.

Harry's hands scrabble at Ron's bare chest, seeking purchase against his sweat-slick skin and finding none, settling on his waist, curling into Ron's slacks. The urge to thrust forward, to collide with Ron's study hardness is overwhelming, curbed only by the tight grip of Hermione's hands on his hips, holding him captive, controlling him. Harry whimpers and breaks the kiss, needing air that isn't saturated with Ron, holding tight as he fights Hermione's grip and thrusts forward, nearly coming as she lets him, her hand sliding down between his legs to cup his testicles in a gentle caress, her tongue pressed hard to the base of his cock.

Ron mutters a soft sound that might be a curse, standing back just enough to watch. His hand snakes down to his own erection, rubbing it lightly through his slacks for a moment before moving forward again, kneeling behind Hermione. He unfastens her bra, letting it hang loosely from her arms as he reaches around her, cupping the soft mounds of flesh in his large palms. He bites the back of her neck, just above her shoulder blade then sucks on the tender flesh. She moans and Harry groans above them in response, his heavy-lidded eyes watching them.

"She's so soft, Harry." Ron's voice is thick with desire, his lips swollen as he licks them, looking up at Harry for a moment. "So soft." He trails one hand down her stomach as he continues caressing her breast with the other, listening to her muffled responses as she moves over Harry's cock, her smooth strokes now jerky with her own need. "So soft." He grasps her skirt and pulls it up, sliding his hand down to the wetness saturating her knickers. "So wet."

Harry jerks forward, coming hotly in Hermione's mouth. She whimpers again, tears leaking from her eyes as Ron's fingers push against the thin fabric of her knickers, pressing against her clit. Her mouth opens on a gasp as he slips his fingers beneath the material, cool flesh against hot skin. Harry imitates the sound, stepping back, his body shaking as he sinks to his knees in front of them both, watching with wide eyes.

"You should feel her." Ron licks the shell of Hermione's ear, his eyes locked on Harry's. "Feel how wet and hot she is." He withdraws his fingers, ignoring Hermione's quiet whimper of protest, pressing the digits to Harry's parted lips. "Taste her."

Harry's mouth opens, his tongue darting out to brush against Ron's fingers. Hermione watches the movement through nearly closed eyes; her body pressed to Ron's, her bare back to his naked chest. His free hand curving around Hermione's neck, Harry leans in, taking Ron's fingers against his tongue, sliding it between them before pulling them into his mouth to suck the scent of Hermione from them.

Ron's hand leaves Hermione's breast, teasing it's way across her chest to the other one, pinching the nipple lightly. Hermione mewls, her back arching away from Ron, her breasts brushing Harry's chest. He turns from Ron's fingers and finds her mouth, his tongue pushing the taste of her arousal into her mouth. His hand tightens at the back of her neck and he pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Ron's damp fingers slide down Hermione's side to the waistband of her skirt. He unfastens it and guides it over her hips before slipping his fingers into her knickers, brushing the top of the tangle of hair beneath them. She moans throatily, breathlessly, as she breaks away from Harry, sinking back into Ron.

Ron lets his hands play up over her stomach, finally coming up to cup her breasts as she presses her ass hard against his cock, rubbing him with her body's undulations. He holds her, nipping lightly at her neck before looking up at Harry, her wild brown hair laced with his ginger locks. He doesn't say anything, his eyes speaking for him as he glances down to the dark, peaked nipples that crown Hermione's breasts.

Harry groans and nods, bending down to capture on of the tight nubs in his mouth. Hermione's mouth falls open, beyond sound as Ron relinquishes her breasts to Harry's mouth and hands, sliding his fingers back down to the damp heat between her thighs.

He pushes her knickers down as far as they'll go and runs his palm over the scented wet of her curls, his fingers brushing the swollen flesh of her labia gently. His breath is warm on her neck, licking the sweat and heat from her skin as she gasps silently, her entire body pulsing as Harry's teeth and tongue glide over her nipples. Ron whispers her name, breathing it into her ear as his fingers press past the sensitive skin to the hardness of her clit, barely brushing the bundle of nerve endings.

Hermione finds her voice and she shakes her head violently as she whimpers. Harry looks up at her, his lips parted, his pink tongue resting on the lower one. He straightens and kisses her still, his own hand sliding down beneath the waistband of her skirt to join Ron's, fingers brushing Ron's away from her clit.

Hermione's hands clench reflexively, her fists curling into the loose material of her skirt. Ron pushes her hands away and it, trapping Harry's hand against her clit. He slips his hand underneath her slack knickers, wetness surrounding his fingers as he thrusts two inside her, his cock snug against the curve of her ass, his pulse pounding rapidly in time with hers.

Shaking uncontrollably, Hermione breaks Harry's kiss, leaning back further against Ron, gasping for air she can't seem to find. Ron's free hand slips around her waist, supporting her as his fingers slide deeper inside her, a third one easing in with a slow thrust. Harry watches through smudged glasses and glazed eyes as his fingers circle and sweep over her clit, his wrist rubbing warmly against Ron's. Hermione's soft gasps feather over Harry's hair as he lowers his mouth to her breasts again, imitating his movements with his tongue.

Ron turns slightly, easing Hermione away from him. She lets him guide her down to the floor as Harry stretches out beside her, his hand always moving, his mouth never still. Ron lays on her other side, his own fingers thrusting harder, steadier as he leans over her, his mouth on her as well now, both he and Harry sharing the tight hardness of her nipples.

Harry kisses the center of her chest then wraps his tongue around one nipple just as Ron's mouth covers it, both of them teasing the hard tip at the same time. Hermione's body stills then spasms, a flood of heat coursing through her, spilling over Ron's still-thrusting hand. Harry pulls back to watch her as she comes, his fingers still teasing her clit until she jerks almost violently, every limb shaking. As Ron slips his hand free of her, Harry strips off her damp clothes, knickers and skirt in a pile with his discarded garments.

Ron's fingers move up Hermione's body, painting a trail to her lips. He decorates the swollen pinkness then kisses the taste away, his tongue sharing it with her. She wraps a shaky arm around his neck, pulling him closer before releasing him, her hand sweeping over his chest past his belt buckle to the swollen flesh pressing insistently against the fabric of his slacks.

He grunts softly and catches her hand, pressing it hard to his cock, grinding against it. She smiles hazily, lost in sensation until Harry's soft kiss on her cheek brings her back to the moment. She turns her head and meets his lips, releasing Ron to tangle her hands in his messy, dark hair. Ron watches for a moment before leaning over her to steal a kiss from Harry as well, moving over Hermione to slide his hands over Harry's sweaty flesh.

Harry groans and breaks the kiss, finding Hermione's mouth again as Ron slips between Hermione's legs, his hands stroking Harry's back and chest, his lips chasing sex and sweat over his skin. Harry copies Ron's touches, his movement, working his way down Hermione's body.

His tongue licks at her nipples as Ron sucks his shoulder, his callused finger brushing over Harry's hard nub. He traces the path Ron painted on her flesh with his tongue, sucking at the flushed skin as Ron's teeth graze his side, as his hands stroke the back of his legs. He kisses Hermione's stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button as Ron's fingers brush over his ass, one finger lingering on the tight muscle. He licks the damp separation at the apex of her thighs, slipping his tongue between her leg and sex, the soft tickle of damp hair teasing his cheek as Ron's hand slips between his legs and strokes his cock.

Harry groans, the sound lost in the softness of Hermione's skin as Ron's hand runs along the length of his cock. His grip is firm and sure, sliding down the erect skin, his palm stealing the thick moisture from the head before curving back along the shaft. Harry trembles, his knees weak and his arms shaking. He breathes a soft sigh of relief and disappointment as Ron releases him, his focus back on the heady scent of Hermione's arousal. His tongue darts out again, tasting her, sliding down, over, up until he finds the core of heat, silky flesh parted with his thumbs.

His first real taste of her is blinding, hot and thick and wet and everything and nothing. His tongue moves over flesh he doesn't know or recognize, feeling every texture, his own sounds of pleasure echoing Hermione's that sound a million miles away in his ears.

He pulls away for an instant, kissing and licking her thighs as he breathes, his teeth teasing her flesh before he moves in again, sucking lightly on the rosy flesh that surrounds him, his tongue dancing in, darting forward. He pulls away again, savoring her, his world shattered suddenly as Ron's hands are on him, warm and slick as they move over his ass, gliding wetly.

Hermione's body is on fire, every nerve ending jangling with satiation, warring with need. Harry's tongue teases her as she watches Ron, his body towering over Harry's. He slides his slacks down, his own eyes feasting on the sight before him. She can see his cock, swollen and hard, the glint of moisture at the tip. He catches her eyes and smiles, watching her struggle to keep them open, to watch him smooth the thick liquid in his hand onto his cock as Harry's mouth moves over her.

She licks her lips to wet them, swallows with a too-dry throat as Ron leans down, the liquid on his hands moving over Harry's flesh, Ron still standing over him, watching her. Heat coils in her stomach and she arches off the floor, hungry for Harry's tongue again, on her as Ron touches him.

Harry fights to focus, the world a haze of glistening pink and the feel of Ron's fingers. He struggles to clear his head then surrenders to instinct, lowering his mouth back to Hermione's waiting flesh, struggling to taste her between gasps as Ron pushes a finger slowly inside him.

Ron closes his eyes as he slides his finger deeper inside Harry, thrusting easily as Harry's body responds, moving back against him in a steady sway. Flesh tightens around his finger, muscles clenching, blood pulsing. He slips a second finger inside, stretching Harry's taut skin, his own eyes snapping open at the rough sound of Harry's groan, the heavy edges of it buried against Hermione's clit.

Hermione's nails scrabble against the rough floor, her hips arching up away from the cold stone she no longer feels. Her world consists only of Harry's hands on her hips, his tongue on her clit, Ron's eyes on her face. Ron is flushed and hot as she watches his hand reach down between Harry's leg's, knows when Harry's mouth lifts from her body, his tongue lashing her clit that Ron has wrapped it around his cock

Harry shudders uncontrollably, his fingers digging into Hermione's hip. He reaches back instinctively as Ron grasps his cock, letting Ron brush it away with steady strokes that match the suddenly increased pressure in his ass as Ron slides another finger in. Harry trembles, renewing his efforts against Hermione's body, tongue and teeth worrying the sensitive flesh until her gasps are loud enough to be heard over the blood pounding in his ears.

Harry's cock is thick and hard in his hand as Ron removes his fingers, wrapping them around his own cock. It's alive with heat, slick and sleek in his hand as he presses it to the tight muscle, taking a deep breath before pushing it slowly inside, one small thrust growing into a series of deeper ones, until he's completely engulfed, sheathed in Harry's tight ass.

Harry's whimpered curses bathe Hermione's skin as Ron fills him. He can feel her flesh give way under his hand as he tightens it further, his other hand slipping down, fingers ignoring his tongue as the push inside her, three at once, a pale imitation of the thickness of Ron's cock, the hard strokes an echo of Ron's hand on his own.

Hermione wills her eyes to stay open, to watch Ron's hungry eyes flutter closed, his mouth lick the sweat from Harry's spine. She can feel every pistoning of his hips, feel it rock Harry forward, thrust his fingers deeper inside her. She shivers and licks her lips, meeting Harry's thrusts eagerly, with abandon, surrendering to the tidal wave of orgasm that rips through her.

Harry groans, tasting the flood of her on his tongue. His fingers keep moving as he licks them clean, his mouth only leaving her as he gasps, the sudden shock of air becoming more and more prevalent as Ron's hand tightens on his cock, his cock pulses in Harry's ass. The gasps turn to panted pleas, as his entire body grows tense and taut and he's coming, spilling over Ron's hand as Ron comes buried inside him.

There's a moment of silence then there's a collapse as they slip to the floor, tangled limbs and tangled bodies. Ron moves first, the heaviest of them all, easing off of Harry onto the stone. The room is suddenly cold against their too-hot skin and they move closer. Ron turns his head and kisses Harry, before turning to taste Hermione in earnest, undiluted with Harry's tongue.

After a long moment of silence, Ron sits up, surveying the small space they've occupied. The room smells of sex and satisfaction and his body aches pleasantly. "They'll all be home soon."

Harry nods and starts to stand, his limbs still not quite strong enough to support him. "We should…" he gestures to the pile of clothes, the dark stains on the floor. "And there's dinner."

Hermione pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them, lacing her fingers together in front of them. She turns her head and smiles at the two boys, her best friends. More. "Hagrid's going to Bulgaria for Dumbledore next week. I heard McGonagall telling Madame Pomfrey. He'll need someone to check on the animals. Don't you think?"

Harry flushes and Ron smiles, wrapping his arm around Hermione and pulling her closer. "You're brilliant, you know."

"That," she assures him with a quick, chaste and slightly embarrassed kiss, "is why you keep me around."

His lips are gentle as he kisses her, deepening her fragile one, lacing it with intent. Harry's suddenly there, his own lips soft, the three of them touching faces, touching tongues. He speaks in unison with Ron, another thing they think, do, say together. "That's not the only reason."


End file.
